Not So Subtle
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate and Sophie are booked in the same room during one of their cons...set after The Hot Potato Job


**A/N: This sorta turned into its own thing as I wrote it...and a lot longer, sadly I don't own Leverage**

-Present-

"Son of a bitch!" Nate swore as Sophie punched him straight on the jaw

"You complete and utter BASTARD!" Sophie screamed at Nate before stomping off

"Wait! Derrick shouldn't we go after her?" The mark Carl Dawdson asked

"No" Nate shook his head before yelling out the door "She's just a greedy bitch anyway!"

"Man she punched you hard, most of the women I know kick or slap, not punch" Carl squinted his eyes thinking

"I think she enjoys hurting me to be honest" Nate was being totally honest, he did think Sophie enjoyed hurting him.

~2 days earlier at the hotel~

"Seriously Hardison" Nate glared at the hacker

"What?" Hardison looked up from his smartphone

"You put me and Sophie in the same room" Nate eyed Hardison

"So?" He didn't see the problem

"You put us in the same room" Nate annunciated the words this time

"Is that a problem?" Hardison shrugged obviously annoyed

"Yes Hardison it is!" Nate hissed

"C'mon man up Nate" Hardison tried not grin

"What are you to bickering about?" Sophie asked out of nowhere coming up behind Nate putting a hand on his shoulder

"Oh Nate's just complainin' 'bout rooms" Hardison replied casually

"What's wrong with them?" Sophie asked confused

"Hardison booked the rooms so we're sharing" Nate sighed

"Oh okay, we should go unpack then." Sophie batted her eyelashes at him

"Wait-Soph-I was just gonna" Nate started

Sophie grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. "Shut up Nate!"

~In room 705~

"You aren't angry at Hardison for booking us in the same room?" Nate asked unpacking his stuff

"No...why would I be?" Sophie didn't understand what he was poking at

"Never mind" Nate shrugged

"Wait..." Sophie suddenly realized something

"What?" Nate looked around

"There's only one bed and it's a double twin. That just barely fits two adults." Sophies hand was raised up slightly her fore-finger pointing at the bed.

Nate blushed slightly as he realized him and Sophie would be sleeping in close quarters. And they hadn't talked about San Lorenzo yet. "Well I could sleep on the floor..."

"No it's fine Nate, I don't mind if we share" Sophie still seemed in a slight trance

Nate knew the next words that came from his mouth would take a serious toll on their relationship. He screwed up anyway. "No I'll sleep on the floor"

"Oh okay" Sophie looked down almost disappointed picking at her clothes with her sharp nails.

Dammit! He cursed himself for saying it and wished he could've changed his mind.

~1:43 the next morning in 705~

Nate woke up turning over again on the hard floor. He groaned in annoyance and sat up. Sophie was sleeping peacefully on the bed her right arm draped over the side. Should he? It was cold and hard on the ground and Sophie had said he could. Oh what the hell! He got up slowly careful not to wake her and walked around the other side of the bed and got in.

Sophie groaned in her sleep and turned over hitting Nate in the face with her hand. Her eyes flew open in surprise. "Nate!"

"Sorry Soph it's cold and hard on the ground and you said I could..." Nate figured she would be to tired to deny him

"Here" Sophie moved over so he had room to lie down. It just barely fit for both of them and Nate found himself pressed up against Sophie.

"Thanks" Nate said shifting

"Welcome" Sophie closed her eyes their face just inches apart. She opened one eye and smirked. "Don't try anything"

"I can't promise that" Nate smiled moving closer

"Mmm no don't you dare" Sophie warned. Nate just laughed and kissed her slowly. He put his hand on her neck pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue push into her mouth and she moaned instinctively. Nate felt her hand run down his chest and slip under his undershirt. He deepened the kiss his tongue fighting with hers as they silently argued over who got control.

Sophie broke away panting her hand still on his bare skin. "Hmmm someone's gonna pay for that"

"You're gonna make me pay for something you enjoyed" Nate whispered into her neck

"That's correct Nathan" Sophie cooed in his ear

~The next morning~

Sophie heard ruffling on the other side of the room and she opened her eyes slowly. Nate was changing into his suit for the day and was only wearing his boxers. She stared at him enjoying the half-naked look. It was the first time she had seen him like that...besides the other two times before, which didn't count considering she was practically on top of him. She snickered at the thought and he turned his head around.

He smirked turning around completely just to tease her leaning up against the dresser. "Morning Soph"

"Morning Nate" Sophie blushed

"Something on your mind?" Nate asked raising his eyebrow. Sophie didn't hear him and continued to stare, biting her bottom lip. He walked over to her and sat on the bed snapping his fingers in her face. "Something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Just distracted" Sophie scanned him

"I'm sure" Nate muttered kissing her forehead before getting up to finish getting ready. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Nate looked up like a deer in headlights. Sophie ushered him into the bathroom, grabbed she jacket and opened the door.

"Hey Sophie!" Parker said happily walking in

"Hello Parker," Sophie closed the door being her "Is there something you need?"

"No Hardison said he needed to get ready so he kicked me out" Parker shrugged sitting on the bed

"Oh I see"

"Where's Nate?" Parker asked looking around

"He's doing something for me but he should be back any second" Sophie smiled nervously

"Oh that's cool...did you guys sleep on this bed?" Parker asked surprised

"What didn't you and Hardison have a small bed too?" Sophie raised an eyebrow suspiciously

"No we both had separate beds"

Next time she saw that hacker she was going to punch him...and not for the con.

"Oh well I should get going Hardison just texted me" Parker got up waving goodbye and skipped out of the room.

"I am going to punch Hardison next time I see him" Sophie spat opening the bathroom door.

"Not unless I punch him first" Nate stormed out of the bathroom throwing on his clothes quickly. "I'll be back in a few minutes Soph"

"Mmmkay dear" Sophie paused, "just don't punch him too much, I still want to punch him."

"Can do" With that Nate walked out the door closing it softly behind him. She sighed, wishing he were back in the room walking around in his boxers, kissing her softly now and then. She snapped from her semi-delusional daydream and headed into the bathroom.

~Sometime before lunch and after breakfast back in Hardisons hotel room~

"So how'd it go last night?" Hardison asked not looking up from his computer

"Fine, why weren't their two beds?" The question escaped Nates mouth a little too quick and sounded more like an accusation then a question.

"Their should've been two beds, the hotel must've messed it up" Hardison stared typing on the keyboard staring intently at the screen

Nate grabbed the hackers wrist harder then he should've. "You planned it!"

"I'm sorry Nate I just wanted to help!" Hardison stuttered slapping his free hand over his mouth after he said it.

"Help?" Nate hissed angrily letting go of Hardisons wrist. Nate slammed his fist onto the table in anger knocking over Hardisons orange soda.

"Man I'm sorry I'll fix it tonight" Hardison apologized mopping up the spilt drink.

Nate sighed turning off their comms for a second. "No, don't do that"

"Huh?" Hardison looked up at the mastermind in surprise

"Leave it like that and if Sophie asks tell her I yelled at you. If she threatens you to change them...think of something."

"Ohhhhh" Hardison laughed

"What?" Nate wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Hardison was going to say next

"You don't want me to get you guys different beds because you're tryin to get laid" Hardison laughed

Nate glared at Hardison angrily. "It's not any of your business why"

"Considering the fact I'm covering up for you I think it is"

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not" Nate shrugged giving Hardison a quick smile before turning their comms back on and walking out of the room.

~10:12 that night in 705~

"I talked to Hardison about the rooms today" Sophie said coming out of the bathroom in a red tank top with lace and black silk pajama bottoms

"What'd he say?"

"He threatened to blackmail me!" Sophie lied

Nate narrowed his eyes at her. "You're lying"

Damn him. "Am not"

"Really?" Nate raised his eyebrow closing the gap between them so he was leaning up against the bathroom frame.

"Really Nathan" Sophie turned to face him leaning up against the opposite side of the bathroom frame. "You don't believe me"

"No I don't believe you" Nate paused. "I think he told you the truth"

"The truth?" Sophie teased

Nate hated when she played this game. "Yeah"

"And tell me what th-" She was cut short as Nates lips crashed into hers. She gasped sharply at the suddenness of the kiss. Sophie pushed her tongue into Nates mouth causing him to grip her arm tighter. Sophie grabbed a fistful of his dark curly hair trying to deepen the kiss, desperate for control. Nate tried to steal back control from her by pushing her up against the wall and slipping his hand under her shirt. They both moaned into each others mouths unable to control themselves. Sophie broke away to kiss his neck, nipping his skin. Nate gasped slightly his hands stopping halfway up her back. It must have been the desired reaction because she went back to kissing him her tongue attacking his mouth. This time Nate pulled away to kiss her neck, biting her.

"Nate" Sophie gasped digging her nails into Nates shoulder. It hurt, really bad, but Sophie could care less. Sophie dropped her head back giving him better access. Nate pulled at her hair slightly and she yelped in pain, pushing him away. "No" Her voice was quiet but cold causing Nate to back off.

"Sorry Soph" Nate mumbled trying desperately to look up at her. "I'll make it up to you" He walked over to the bed and started to pull the covers over himself.

"You'll make it up to me by getting your ass over here and finish what you started!

Nate grinned, jumped out of bed and went back to kissing her as she snared her hand back up in his hair.

Sophie broke away after a minute to breathe. "And to answer to question from earlier, yes Hardison told me why you didn't get two beds"

"What'd he say" Nate kissed her again braking away to let her finish

"So you could have your way with me...again" Sophie teased

"Hmm" Was all Nate replied

"Not that I'm complaining" Sophie smirked

-Present-

"Here Derrick" Carl handed Nate some ice and Nate held it to his right jaw. The ice slowly numbed his jaw ebbing away the pain.

"Don't worry I'll talk it over with Miss Jason later tonight" Nate assured the mark

"Oh come on Derrick don't try and lie to me," Carl laughed

"What?" Nate started to panic slightly

"It's obvious you like her" Carl gave Nate a look. "I can tell by the way you look at her, the way you hands linger when they touch" Carl leaned in closer. "She likes you too, it's also quite obvious"

"And you figured this out how?" Nate was curious as to how obvious it was

"When she fixed your tie, she kept her hand on your chest for just a second longer then necessary. The way you look at her when she gets angry or does something good." Carl said confidently

"What are you some match maker now?" Nate had to admit Carl was right

"I used to do a little of it here and there" Carl shrugged smiling

"Hmm...Well thanks for the ice" Nate set the ice down and walked away. Wait till Sophie heard.

**A/N 2: Sooo reviews from my lovely readers?**


End file.
